


Two idiots in an airport

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just fluff, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: Taller than him by a long shot, Dream had a smile so wide and bright it almost hurt to look at, with eyes that shone in a way that took George’s breath away. Dream arched an eyebrow.“Uglier than you thought I’d be?”George was tempted to go along with the joke, but couldn’t bring himself too. “No. Handsomer, actually.”Dream let a loud, wheezing laugh. “Get over here.”-OR-George waits for Dream to pick him up from the airport.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: they're homiesexual,,, the socks r coming off,,, [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959235
Comments: 11
Kudos: 359





	Two idiots in an airport

**Author's Note:**

> i'm heading back to work on more kipo au after this, i just needed to take a step back from the more angsty storyline of that fic to write some stuff that's nothing but fluff!

George’s knuckles were white from how tightly he gripped the handle of his suitcase. Nerves shot through his entire body as he looked around, not really sure who or what he was looking for. Moments earlier Dream had sent him a simple message saying he’d meet him by his gate, and George was left to stand in the airport and wait.

He’d joked around before that Dream had never shown him his face so he could just abduct George from the airport, but now that exactly that was pretty much happening, he hated it. He debated getting out his phone to check if Dream had sent him anything, but decided against it. Seeing how much time had passed since they’d last spoken would probably just make him more nervous, not less.

As he watched the people moving about the airport, some with smiles and laughter, others with frowns and impatient looks, he felt someone barrel into him, arms wrapping around him from behind. He let out a startled yelp, hearing a small chuckle from behind him that made him freeze up.

“Hi George.”

“You scared me, idiot,” George said without any real venom. “Now let me turn around so I can give you a proper hug.”

Dream released George from his hold, and the shorter turned around, finding himself enraptured by the man standing behind him. Taller than him by a long shot, Dream had a smile so wide and bright it almost hurt to look at, with eyes that shone in a way that took George’s breath away. Dream arched an eyebrow.

“Uglier than you thought I’d be?”

George was tempted to go along with the joke, but couldn’t bring himself too. “No. Handsomer, actually.”

Dream let a loud, wheezing laugh. “Get over here.”

George obliged, letting Dream pull him into a tight hug. The taller rested his chin atop George’s head, and he relaxed into the hug. It felt overdue, like something George had been waiting for longer than he’d ever really known.

They stayed like that for a while, neither willing to let the other go so soon until Dream eventually pulled back. Smiling, he reached out and ruffled George’s hair, making the short duck away.

“Hey!”

Dream laughed. George smiled despite himself. Dream reached out to take George’s suitcase.

“Hey, no,” George said immediately, snatching it back off him as best he could. “I’ll carry my own luggage.”

“I’d be a bad host if I let you carry it,” Dream responded, reaching out and yanking the suitcase away from George. 

“Dreeeeeam,” he whined half-heartedly, and the taller just grinned down at him.

“Nope.” 

“I hate you,” George said.

“You love me.”

“No I don’t.”

Dream dropped a sloppy, stupidly dramatic kiss to George’s forehead. “Yes you do.”

George knew he was blushing, and all that ran through his head was;  _ yeah, you’re right, I do,  _ but instead he simply said, “Nah. You’re too ugly.”

Dream threw his head back in a laugh. George found himself smiling again. He was still smiling when the two of them left the airport, and didn’t stop smiling until he fell asleep that night in the guest room at Dream’s house.


End file.
